


SNAFU

by Katzedecimal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Historical, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: Situation Normal: All Foxed Up
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	SNAFU

“This is quite the pickle you’ve gotten yourself into this time… What are you laughing at?”

“Your hair! That topknot does **not** suit you.”

“Yes, well…”

“You look like you’re wearing a pompom!”

“Crowley, what are you _doing_ here?”

“’M on assignment. I was **supposed** to tempt the emperor but they gave me crap intel. What are _you_ doing here?”

“The emperor’s son sent **me** to find the _kitsune_ who was feeding off his father’s life force.”

“I… _What?_ ‘Feeding off his life force?’ Come on, Angel, you know I don’t do that. The old man’s dying of a wasting disease. I was trying to… y’know…distract him. Tell him stories and things.”

“…You were comforting him? Crowley, what happened?”

“The son came into my chamber while I was asleep. He… He caught a glimpse of my eyes.”

“And with your yellow eyes and auburn hair now they’re convinced that you’re a fox spirit.”

“Pretty much.”

“Why haven’t you miracled yourself free?”

“Oh, have you not noticed this great bloody **stone** I’m tied to? If I could get my hands free, I’d bloody well be on the other side of the ocean by now.”

“ _Oh_ _…!_ Oh dear… Crowley, this stone is _blessed._ ”

“Oh, really, thanks, Angel, I hadn’t noticed, when did you become Captain Obvious?”

“There’s no need to be tetchy, dear girl.”

“You started it!”

“I most certainly did not! Now hold still… This may sting a bit.”

“YEOUU **FUCK!!** You said ‘a bit’, that was more than just ‘a bit’, Angel!”

“Yes, it appears Buddhist blessings are almost as effective. I’m terribly sorry, my dear. Let me look at your hands. Oh my dear, your _junihitoe_ …!”

“Angel…”

“There now, dear girl, let me work. No more burns… no more bruises…”

“…ow…”

“Yes, I know… soon be done… There. It should stop stinging soon.”

“Still surprised They let you heal a demon.”

“Don’t be silly, my dear, you know I can’t heal demons. The courtesan of the Emperor Toba, however, was most certainly in need of my attention.”

“Ah, right.”

“There we are. And one more to restore your robes. I do like the way you’ve arranged them, with the scarlet through to crimson through to the black. It’s quite lovely. Very ‘you,’ as they say.”

“Pretty sure they don’t say that here, Angel.”

“Now, up you get. And what do you say to some sake, hmm? We could find a nice little _onsen ryokan_ and have a few drinks, maybe a nice soak in the hot spring, and you can get some rest?”

And Crowley gazed at him with that look she so often gave him, the look that was soft as silk, melting as honey, “Lead on, Angel. I’ll follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tamamo-no-mae was a courtesan of Emperor Toba who was believed to be a _kitsune_ , a fox demon. In fact, she was believed to be the same fox demon as Lady Kayou, concubine to Prince Banzoku, as well as several other concubines in China. ....Clearly Hell had a lot of work in the East for Crowley.


End file.
